This invention was made in the course of research supported by funds from from the U.S. government. invention relates to vitamin D compounds, specifically to a new process for the preparation of 1.alpha.-hydroxy-19-nor-vitamin D analogs and to novel synthetic intermediates.
19-Nor-vitamin D compounds are vitamin D analogs in which the ring A exocyclie methylene group (carbon 19) typical of all vitamin D compounds has been removed and replaced by two hydrogen atoms. Specifically, these compounds exhibit a selective activity profile with high potency in inducing cellular differentiation, and minimal bone calcification activity. Such a differential activity profile renders these compounds useful for the treatment of malignancies, or the treatment of various skin disorders. Two different methods of synthesis of these 19-nor-vitamin D analogs have been described (Perlman et al. Tetrahedron Letters 31, 1823 (1990); Perlman et al. Tetrahedron Letters 32, 7663 (1991), DeLuca et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,191).
A new method for the synthesis of such analogs has now been developed d is disclosed herein. The method takes advantage of the finding of Walborsky and Wust (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 104, 5807, 1982) that 1,4-diol-2-ene compounds can be reduced by low-valent titanium reagents to 1,3-dienes. Solladie and Hutt (J. Org. Chem. 52, 3560, 1987) have exploited this type of reduction for the preparagon of dihydrotachysterol and dihydrotamin D compounds.